The Young Vampire Lord and His Prince
by Jay Navi
Summary: Original story, partly inspired by Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate. A young vampire's parents were taken from him so he seeks revenge on the man's line. However, his revenge changes when he realizes something. Rate M for graphic shota scenarios. (Also, just because the categories are "Horror/Romance" and it involves a vampire and a human, don't think it's anything like Twilight.)


The Young Vampire Lord and His Prince

==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==  
>AN: Hello, readers and Happy Halloween. Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Where the heck have you been!?' and 'Where is the next chapter of The Fountain Redux/Just a Hike in the Mountains/Pokémon: Hunter Version!?' And there is a reasonable and sound answer to those questions. And that answer is: 'Look! Is that a demonic duck of some sort!?' And for those of you who didn't fall for that webcomic reference, the answer is: I haven't had much inspiration for writing lately. Heck, I haven't really had much inspiration for reading fanfics! Anyway, I sort of forced myself to write a Halloween story after watching Hellsing Ultimate but it isn't related to Hellsing Ultimate (which is why I put it in the "misc. anime/manga" category). So, yeah. This is gonna be a short story, not sure how many chapters it'll be, with just the right amount of shota scenarios. Not all of them will be shotasex, though, and I'm sorry for that. Or am I...? *dramatic prairie dog* Um... Anyway, this note is getting into rambling territory so I guess I'll just recap the important parts. TL/DR: No inspiration for things; Watched Hellsing Ultimate and it was awesome; story unrelated to Hellsing; SHOTA! Thank you.  
>==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==<p>

Prologue: A History, Or, How It Began

My father was a great vampire. All those stories about Count Dracula came about because he was the inspiration for them. Although, some things told in the stories were made up, like our aversion to sunlight, my father never once complained about them. He'd say, 'let those mortals tell their stories about us,' and, 'foolish mortals can never understand the true ways of the vampires.'

You could say that my father was very idealistic in his thinking. He was the only one of the Vampire Court who believed the humans were useful enough to be kept alive in a time where vampires believed them to be superior to all other races. My father would often… enlist the services of humans for his own welfare, most of them virgin maidens. I am the son of one such maiden. But I digress.

It began when my father first became a vampire over two millennia ago. He often told me of his experience. He was a man about thirty years old and he was the next heir to his kingdom, located roughly where we might find Transylvania today (a fact he'd often brag that they got that part right). However, because of the late king's death, other nations and kingdoms sought to take over and waged war with my father's kingdom.

The war did not last long. My father, in order to protect his kingdom, searched for a terrifying magician who claimed to be in the service of God. The magician gave my father a spell that would grant him powers that no man could have without some kind of divine being. The only thing my father had to give in return was victory. At the cost of every being that fought in the war.

So, my father led his whole army into that war. With the strength given to him by the magician, he was able to impale each and every being that came against him. As his soldiers celebrated, he slew them with that same strength. He returned to his castle where the magician was waiting for him.

Once the magician was sure my father had slaughtered every one on that battlefield, he betrayed my father. For a moment, at least. The magician confessed that he was not of God and that my father had just performed a ritual that would curse my father forever. The magician chanted a spell that turned my father into a creature known as '_strigoi_' or, more commonly referred to as 'vampire'.

The magician had waited for half a century to find a victim for his ritual and curse and knew the moment he had received word of my father's situation that he was the right person. However, it wasn't because the magician had wanted to torture the one who performed the ritual, it was because he knew that a vampire would be able to perform magics he could not. The magician taught my father the basics of magic for a month before they both realized that my father had to survive on something other than normal food. As he searched his tome, the magician found a means for my father's sustenance: blood.

My father tried the blood of every animal around his castle but none could satisfy him enough. It was then that he had discovered the taste of human blood. He never did tell me how he found the blood of humans to be his meal of choice, but I was never curious enough to ask. Anyway, with the taste for humans now found, he had to learn control. It was the most trying time of his life, he would tell me, learning how to control his appetite and working with the magician to learn magic, but he found a way.

After a decade of learning magic, my father realized that he had not grown any older, yet the magician had. The magician explained that the ritual performed a decade ago, my father bathing in the blood of his enemies and his allies, had made him eternally young. The curse that was then placed upon him had made him immortal. The magician confessed that he had only transferred the curse onto my father and that he was aging normally.

The magician had trained my father for another two decades before succumbing to death. By this time, my father was in full control of his cravings and nearly a master of the magics taught to him by the magician. It would take another two decades to fully master the magician's teachings but that was not the only thing my father worked on. My father had the magician's tome and started to learn from it, mastering everything by the century's end.

A millennium passed since the curse was placed upon my father and he had gained a reputation around his kingdom. Myths of the vampire had started to rise up and the entire kingdom was in constant fear of my father. It wasn't until a century after the myths had started that my father learned he was not the only vampire in existence. He was visited by a man who claimed to be from a council of vampires known as the Vampire Court. The man offered my father an invitation to the Court, which he accepted.

The Vampire Court, I was told, was more of a gathering of vampires to discuss trivial things, like the recent feasts they've had, to more serious issues, none of which I was ever told. In fact, most of the Vampire Court was kept secret from me. I was only ever told that it existed. However, my father went every year since that day.

It was around this time that my father started to get the humans to work for him. One day, his eye caught hold of a beautiful maiden whom he abducted that night. He found that she wasn't a virgin, as she wasted to nothing when he drank her blood. My father would only venture out for another maiden every five decades, when new rumours would rise.

The Vampire Court was getting displeased with my father, who was still using humans for servants. They believed that vampires would one day rule the world and that humans would be gone forever. My father didn't agree with them and he left the Vampire Court for good. To the day it ended for my father, the Vampire Court never contacted him again.

My father went on his normal way for another half a millennium when he met another appealing maiden. Most maidens he had encountered until that point had not been virgins, the only ones that can be turned into vampires. This maiden was an exception; a virgin at last. However, she did not survive the transformation into a vampire and turned to dust.

Four centuries later, my father had found a strong maiden. By this time, most of the maidens were virgins. He was sure this maiden could survive the transformation into a vampire so he abducted her in the night and turned her. The transformation process was long -half a century, I was told- but she did not turn into dust and she was reborn as a vampire's queen.

I was born from this maiden two years after she had turned. My father had placed upon me a mark that would allow me to age normally. The mark could not be removed but an age could be decided upon where I would stop aging normally and become a true immortal vampire. Because of this mark, my father and my mother had the joy of raising me as a normal, human, family would raise their child.

It was on my fifth birthday that I had discovered I had inherited the basic magics from my father. My father saw fit to teach me the advanced magics he had learned from the magician's tome, but in a simpler way so it would take less time for me to learn them. I had learned the advanced magics pretty quickly, however, it was mastering them that proved to be difficult. I knew it would take some time to fully master these advanced magics.

It was on the eve of my seventh birthday when a man, a human, came into our house. This man said he was my mother's brother and that he was there to have his revenge. I didn't fully understand what he was talking about then but I could only witness as he stabbed my father in the heart with something I would later come to know was a stake and cut his head off with a shining object, what I would later find out was a sword coated in silver. He did the same to my mother and left.

I was alone. I decided the only thing that I could do was master the magics my father had taught me. The first thing that I mastered was the Age Seal, the mark my father had put upon me to make me age as a human. I decided that the best age for me to honor my parents' memories was twelve, as I had been begging my father to set that as the age where I would become immortal the previous year. Mastering the Age Seal had taken me two months and mastering the rest took me until I was the age of my immortality.

When I had reached the age of my immortality, the age I, myself, had set, I took to researching my parents' killer. I had found that the man lived in a place called 'England' so I took the fastest mode of transportation available to me to go to this 'England'. When I arrived in 'England', I searched for the house I had seen when I researched the man. It took a year of searching 'England' before I finally found the man and his house.

I entered the man's house by disappearing in a mist, one of the advanced magic spells I had learned, and reappearing behind the man. The man before was chubbier than I remembered him plus his hair was darker. Could I have the wrong man? I looked around the room at the pictures that were hanging on his wall. No, the face was the same. It had to be the right man.

"You…" I said.

The man jumped and turned around, pointing some sort of weapon at me. It was not the weapon that was used to stab my parents. Nor was it the one that he used to cut their heads off. This weapon was entirely different.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "How did you get in here?"

"You took my parents from me." I walked towards the man.

"I did nothing of the sort," the man claimed, "I have never seen you before in my life. Now leave or I will be forced to shoot you."

I kept walking towards the man. He kept his word but whatever came out of that weapon had no effect on me. My pace didn't slow even after being hit by those things. When I was close to him, I grabbed his neck and was about to bite it when someone else came into the room and the room suddenly got brighter.

"Robert?" A maiden's voice asked, "Are you alright? I heard gunshots."

Robert…? That is not the name I heard the man introduce himself as when he killed my parents. It now made sense why this man seemed different. This 'Robert' must be the man's son. The maiden screamed out in terror. I guessed she had seen what I was about to do to this 'Robert'.

"Please," the maiden pleaded, "Whoever you are, please, don't hurt my husband."

My eyes glanced toward the maiden. I wasn't able to make out any features on her face but I did notice that she had a large midsection. During my research, I came across things that were unrelated to my search, but I still found interesting. I could tell that the maiden was with child.

It would be the perfect revenge on the line that took my parents away. I could take away the father of the unborn and then the mother when the child was born. I had the chance to do it but I stopped myself. I had no reason to and questioned it, but still, there was something about the situation that made me stop.

I let the man go and, to show that I had not given in to a human's request, said, "Fine. You're not even my type, fat old man." Then, I asked the maiden, "How far along is the child?"

"F-five months," the maiden shakily replied with new found confidence.

"Are you with boy or girl?" I asked, though was unsure why.

"A boy," the maiden responded.

A new plan, a new revenge, had formed in my head. "Then," I said, "instead of me taking your husband's life for my parents' deaths, I shall take your son."

In my head, the plan had seemed perfect. Instead of ripping the parents away from the child, I would rip the child away from the parents. How I was going to do so, I didn't know. I told the humans that I would return when the child was born and that I would find them if they thought of leaving.

I waited two months before I visited the man called 'Robert' and the maiden, his wife. They were not happy that I had come again. The man, 'Robert', tried to shoot me again, but it was to the same effect as the last time. I demanded that they take me to the child.

They led me up some steps and into a room where the baby lay sleeping. I looked upon the child and felt something inside of me. I was unsure of these feelings so I blocked them and demanded of the parents to show me the child's back. They complied hesitantly.

I bit my index finger and drew the Age Seal in my own blood on the child's back. I told the parents that I had marked the child as mine and that I would allow them to keep him for seven years. They would know the child for seven years, like I knew my parents, before he was taken from them, as my parents were taken from me. In seven years' time I shall return to claim 'My Prince'.

==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==  
>AN: The Young Lord says he searched for about a year, but that may or may not be true. Pretty much every other time frame mentioned is correct. What I'm getting at is that the story takes place in the 2010's and searching for a year doesn't really place it in the 2010's so, the Young Lord's watch may be a bit off is all I'm saying. Wait. He's a vampire, he doesn't own a watch. He probably doesn't even know what a watch is. ... Huh. I guess that explains why he mistook a year for, like, ten years. Man, vampires really need to learn better ways of keeping track of time. And I'm not sure if the Young Lord or his Prince will have proper names. They might in a later chapter, but they don't right now.  
>==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==x==<p> 


End file.
